The TV Show Challenge!
by OutOfTheHat
Summary: With the Ootori family name losing their hold over the business world it causes distress,when a new TV show comes into the equation there could still be hope left for the rich family to regain it's glory.
1. Introduction!

This idea came to me this morning, and I was like why don't I give it a go? So here it is…. To start the story I need characters, people who can be some of the stars of the show and possibly a love interest to one of the main characters! They can be based off anything; another character in a different show, one you've made up or one based of your own personality. I'm hoping to get some feed-back from this in any way, because from what I've seen stories where the readers get to be involved are actually quite popular. I just hope that this doesn't completely fail!

The things I would need to know about your character:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Job (If they have one!): **

**Personality:**

**Background History:**

**Looks:**

**Family:**

And any other information you want to give.

I hope this goes well, thanks for looking! Oh, and any idea's what could be used are also appreciated! :)x

OutOfTheHat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Posted 28/7/11.**

The streets were full of life like they were everyday, everyone having their own destination in mind concentrating on that and that alone, it was no surprise that the two young boys on the side of the road went unnoticed. They were use to it as there was never a day that more than a handful of people looked at them with either pity or disgust in their eyes as they looked at their shaggy forms. So when a bright poster blew past them on the breeze and the younger of the two boy's caught it in his thin delicate a hand, as he read some of the words a huge grin formed on his face. Poking his brother in his ribs, causing him to stop the tune he was playing on his guitar the young boy grinned and handed his brother the poster,

"I think we should do Dai! It looks interesting don't ya think? Please, pretty please big brother?" He wined his eyes bright and teary, lower lip jutting out in a pout knowing that his brother would eventually give in, like he always did.

The older one of the two, named Dai sighed as he looked at the poster and then at his brother before he gave in and nodded his head, his fringe falling into his eyes as he did.

"Sure, Hana. We'll give it a go; mum would love for us to get of the streets. We still have enough money left to go to a pay-phone and ring the number. Let's go!" With those words Hana leapt of his feet, started gathering the few belongings they have and started down the street, eager to find the nearest pay-phone so his brother could enter them in the new TV show being aired called The TV Show Challenge.

Dai's gray eyes followed his brother, as he ran between the people in his way, as he slowly walked down the street after Hana. The only reason he agreed to it was the fact that one line stood out to him,

**WE WELCOME YOU TO JOIN US IN OUR NEW SHOW CALLED THE TV SHOW CHALLENGE! WE NEED SOME PARTICIPANTS; ANYONE WILL BE EXCEPTED WHETHER THEY'RE ****HOMELESS, ****POOR, RICH, GAY, BI-SEXUAL, OR AN OFFENDER ETC. **

**PLEASE CALL US ON THIS NUMBER; 01766 894745723.**

* * *

><p>The lights were bright and they hurt the contestants' eye's as they were directed on them, the heat in the studio was blistering not helped by the fact that their were hundred's of people in the room. There were 6 chairs in the middle of the stage and a room next to them; what was completely black out, with no windows or anything what would enable them to see what was going on. The lights dimed and the theme music was cued signaling that start of the show and the presenter walked out from behind the stage with a large smile on his face as he started to talk.<p>

"Welcome, everyone in the audience and the people back at home! The TV Show Challenge is the first of its kind to grace the TV screens of people all over the world. You see we have 5 contestant all with different personalities and backgrounds ETC back-stage, we also have 5 of the most successful families in all of the world present as well they are as followed; the Suoh family, the Hitachiin family, the Haninozuka family, the Morinozuka family and finally the Ootori family! These families are all backstage with our camera-man who will be sending us live footage. Those are the families who will be with us for the entire series of this program, they all know what they're getting into by doing this," The laughter of the audience ensued, "And as for the real contestants are here, I will say their name and then they'll be lead on the stage be one of our fabulous assistants!

First we have Kitsune Ruyuni; a 16 year old female who works as waitress at a small tea-shop. Then we have Hitomi Nanazaki, also a 16 year old female and one of the BEST anime voice actresses' ever seen in Japan! Give her a round of applause. Our third contestant Mina Ryuu, a unemployed 17 year old, our fourth contestant is a 17 year old male who goes by the name of Aya Lin and our finial contestants are Daichi and Hana Eri, two brothers Daichi is 16 and Hana is 8. Those are our contestants, a huge round of applause please!"

The audience certainly did what they were told; Hana had to cover his ears and his behind his brother's leg.

"I have 5 envelopes in my hand, what I'm going to do is go back stage with our families and lay them out on the table; there each family will pick _one _envelope. The envelope's each hold a name of one – or in Daichi's and Hana's case two – of the contestants." The presenter was walking off the stage and behind the curtain to the families backstage, the screen above them light up showing him in a room with 5 rather large families. The five envelopes were laid out in the table.

"Okay, will the Suoh family please come up to the table," A cheerful young boy and his father got out of the comfy chairs they were sat in and made their way to the table, "There are 5 envelopes on the table and they each contain name of a contestant, please pick your envelope!" After a couple of seconds a handpicked up an envelope.

"Now one after another will the remaining families stand up collect any of the envelopes and sit back down." The presenter said brightly.

One by one all the families came up and collected an envelope, some more excited than others, when the last Ootori family member sat down in her chair the man started to talk again,

"Now on the count of three will you open the envelope and when I say your name will you call out the name you have got written on the paper. Ready? ONE… TWO…. THREE!" The sound of paper being ripped echoed in the room.

"Someone form the Suoh family will you please call out the name you have got!" He said.

"The name we have is Kitsune Ruyuni!" Tamaki shouted a little _too _excited. Kyoya sighed.

"Next will the Haninozuka family say who they have!"

A small blond boy stood up and called out, "We have Mina Ryuu!"

"The Morinozuka family next please!"

A tall dark-haired boy stood, "We have Hitomi Nanazaki." He sat down quickly afterward.

"The Hitachiin family!"

"We have….. Aya Lin!" Two identical twins said at the exact same time a smirk on their faces.

"And finally…. The Ootori family please state the name in your envelope!" The presenter said.

Another young dark-haired teen stood up; pushing up his glasses with his forefinger he glanced at the paper held in his hands, sighed and read out what was written, "We the Ootori family have Daichi and Hana Eri."

The presenter smiled and called out to a nearby worker, "Please get the contestants in here."

* * *

><p>I need to thank <strong>emobananacupcake<strong>, **princessakiza1090**, **ItWontLetMeSignIn! **and another anonymous review who didn't leave a name. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and who your characters were placed with. It was a hard decision!x

Feedback appreciated! So... review?


End file.
